


Chat Time

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-22
Updated: 2001-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The Assistants discuss bad sex and rate the Senior Staffers





	Chat Time

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title-Chat Time

Category-General, Romance 

Rating-Strong R for language and images 

Summary-the girls talk about their men, Sam/Ainsley at the end 

Author-Heidi H. 

 

Chat Time  
By Heidi 

Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them. I  
wouldn't mind having Sam all to myself, though :). 

Ratings Info-The girls talk about bad sex. 

Other information-Sam/Ainsley at the end, August Challenge fic for State of the  
Union

Lunchtime, Monday Afternoon...........................

"Bad sex." Donna announced to the other women at the table. 

"What?" Ginger whipped her head around to look at the other woman. 

"Isn't that what these little get togethers are to discuss?" Donna asked  
innocently. 

"Yeah, but still." Ginger said. 

"Oh, come on. We've all lived through it." Bonnie said. 

"It's already bad to start and then they know it's bad, so they try to  
improvise." Margaret said, getting into the conversation. 

"That's even worse, but try it when it's horrendous sex and then they get out  
their toys. Like that'll make it better." Carol cringed at her own memories. 

"That's the worst." Donna agreed thinking about her own terrible sexual  
encounters. 

"So, who would be a bad sexual experience here?" Bonnie threw the question on  
the table. 

"You want us to rank the guys in order of sexual prowess?" Ginger asked in  
amazement. 

"Yeah, it's something to fill up the time." Bonnie said with a smile. 

"Okay...Good to bad. Sam, Josh, Toby, Larry, Ed, Leo, the President." Ginger  
said. 

"Oh my god. I can't believe we're doing this." Donna said. 

"What's your ranking Donna?" Bonnie asked. 

"Josh, Sam, Toby, Larry, Ed, Leo, and the President." Donna blushed hard. 

"Why would Leo be bad sex?" Margaret asked, wondering why everyone was  
picking on her boss and her friend. 

"He's old." Bonnie said with a smile. 

"You guys!!" Ginger shouted. 

"Well, why are we ranking Josh and Sam as spectacular sex when we don't have  
any personal experience there?" Carol asked with a smirky smile. 

"The hooker for Sam." Donna added. 

"Miss Sarah Wissenger for Josh." Bonnie said with a laugh. 

"Have you guys tried toys?" Carol asked. 

"Sex toys?" Donna asked. 

"Yeah." Carol said. 

"I've dabbled with some things." Ginger said. 

"Does it make the sex better?" Carol asked. 

"Not when it was bad to start with. If it's good sex, the toys heighten the  
feelings at least in my experience." Ginger explained. 

"Ainsley, you've been quiet." Donna said. 

"This is all so surreal. Now I'm gonna look at the guys differently."   
Ainsley said with a blush. 

"It wears off after a couple of hours." Donna said, trying to be helpful. 

"Thanks." Ainsley said. 

"We do this whenever one of us has a really bad date. We compare notes."   
Bonnie laughed as she said the words. 

"Really?" Ainsley asked incredulously. 

"Yeah, we can commiserate knowing someone else has had it worse than we have."   
Ginger said. 

"I've had some pretty bad ones myself. Everyone wants to know what makes the  
blond Republican tick." Ainsley said. 

"How bad?" Bonnie asked. 

"What do you mean?" Ainsley asked, confused. 

"We have a scale. 1, 5, or 10. 1 is okay sex, could be better. 5 is bad  
sex, has to be better. 10 is horrendous, never again having sex with the guy."   
Margaret explained the system. 

"Most of mine have been in the 10 area." Ainsley said. 

"Poor girl." Carol said. 

"Is Sam really a 10?" Donna asked. 

"No, he isn't. He isn't bad sex by any means...Hey!" Ainsley said. 

"We finally got the answer to that question." Donna smiled. 

The rest of the women at the table smiled, knowing the now had the answer to the  
question that most of the women in the west wing were asking and making  
predictions about. They all wanted the details, but figured that Ainsley  
wouldn't be any more forthcoming with information, since they'd tricked her to  
get the first answer. 

"That wasn't very nice." Ainsley pouted. 

"Don't worry. We're not gonna tell." Bonnie said. 

"Good, cause I don't want that common knowledge around here." Ainsley said in  
slight embarrassment. 

"It won't be." Ginger assured her. 

"Is Josh all that bad?" Ainsley asked Donna. 

"I wouldn't know. Misdirection doesn't work on me, so when did you and Sam  
hook up?" Donna smirked.

Ainsley was spared from having to answer the question when all their respective  
bosses came looking for their assistants. She smiled at Sam and headed back to  
her office feeling good. She was finally being accepted by the women and men in  
the west wing. It felt great to be on the same side as her friends. 

There was no way she was gonna tell the other women that she and Sam had started  
their "thing" the night of the correspondent's dinner and had steadily increased  
it since then. Sam truly had a gift for making her feel and she was glad that  
they hadn't had bad sex yet, but Ainsley had a feeling that it was coming at  
them because everyone had bad sex with a partner once in awhile.

 

  


End file.
